Room for Today
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Denise. Version univers alterné à partir de l’épisode L’union fait la force saison 6 ... une balle mal dirigée pourrait bien tout changer pour Sam et Jack... mais sera-ce pour le mieux ?


**Room for Today**  
_By  
Denise_

**Auteur**** : Denise**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Univers Alterné, Aventure, Romance

Résumé : Version univers alterné à partir de l'épisode « L'union fait la force » (saison 6)... une balle mal dirigée pourrait bien tout changer pour Sam et Jack... mais sera-ce pour le mieux ?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note du traducteur: Superbe fic de Denise sur le bon vieux _Carpe diem (« __Cueille le jour présent et sois le moins confiant possible en l'avenir »)_...

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Sam observa Teal'c et Rak'nor emmener Bra'tac, pour permettre au vieux guerrier de se nettoyer et de récupérer de ses épreuves, supposa-t-elle. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était plus que soulagée de le voir en vie. Elle appréciait vraiment et sincèrement l'homme, son intégrité et son honneur vieux jeu en faisait un allié fiable. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait dans quelques années quand son symbiote arriverait à maturité, un événement qui conduirait à sa mort.

« Carter. » Elle se retourna vers O'Neill.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Mettez de côté vos jouets. Je vais voir si nous pouvons faire péter cet endroit ou si nous aurons à rester ici pour faire du baby-sitting, » ordonna-t-il, roulant ses yeux.

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » répondit-elle à son dos alors qu'il se retournait et s'éloignait. Ca n'avait pas été une mission facile pour lui, elle le savait. Pas seulement d'avoir à gérer un ennemi invisible, mais d'avoir aussi à jouer le médiateur entre les Tok'ra et les Jaffa. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas les Tok'ra dans ses meilleurs jours, et encore moins depuis Kanan. Plus d'une fois, elle avait souhaité égoïstement que sa fusion avec Kanan se soit mieux passée. Peut-être qu'alors il comprendrait mieux. Dans la situation actuelle, il semblait que cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Pas seulement avec lui, mais entre eux deux. En mission, ils s'entendaient bien. En dehors... il n'y avait désormais plus rien après les missions. Elle savait que s'il fréquentait quelqu'un, c'était juste Teal'c, la laissant généralement elle et Jonas à leurs jouets.

Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers l'appareil. Elle n'arrivait à rien en faire. Son père et Malek avaient tous les deux disparu. « Typique, » marmonna-t-elle. « Rien ne faisait disparaître plus vite les hommes que le mot 'nettoyer'. »

Se penchant en avant, elle saisit la plus petite pièce, sachant qu'elle aurait à recruter un peu de muscles pour finir de déplacer tous les composants. Se relevant, elle se figea, haletant lorsqu'une vive douleur lui déchira le côté. Pensant qu'elle s'était froissé un muscle, elle s'étira un peu, espérant calmer la douleur.

Quand celle-ci ne s'en alla pas, elle posa le composant, faufilant sa main gauche sous les couches de vêtements, cherchant quelque chose qui était enfoncé ou le signe d'un muscle froissé.

Son cœur fit une embardée lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Elle retira lentement sa main et fixa avec horreur le sang rouge vif qui couvrait ses doigts.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, scrutant la foule grouillante à la recherche d'un visage familier. Teal'c et Jack n'étaient pas en vue, mais elle vit Janet quelques mètres plus loin, s'occupant d'un des hommes du Major Pierce.

Sam s'avança jusqu'à elle, chaque pas la faisant haleter de douleur. Elle pouvait sentir le filet de sang couler le long de sa jambe et une brûlure cuisante se propager dans son ventre. Maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était là, ça faisait un mal de chien. « Janet ? » dit-elle, atteignant son amie.

Le médecin leva les yeux d'un air distrait. « Sam, salut. »

« Major ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda l'officier, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Umm... non. Janet... Je crois que je... » Le docteur se retourna et Sam leva sa main ensanglantée. « Je crois que j'ai reçu une balle, » dit-elle, ses genoux se dérobant soudain. L'officier bondit en avant, tentant de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Des mains saisirent maladroitement ses vêtements et elle ne lutta pas, se concentrant uniquement à rester consciente. La clairière commençait à tourner, devenant floue.

« Sam ? Sam ? Allez, reste avec moi, » ordonna Janet, sa voix sèche.

Sam essaya de répondre, puis ferma simplement les yeux et laissa les ténèbres l'emporter.

ooo

Jack rentra dans le camp, incapable de cacher le soupir de soulagement. Jacob et le reste des Tok'ra étaient en fait très impatients de quitter le site Alpha et d'aller sur leur nouvelle base. Jack supposait qu'il y avait peut-être une demi-douzaine de survivants qui étaient toujours trop grièvement blessés pour partir avec le reste des Tok'ra. Un avantage, avec leur symbiote pour les aider, Fraiser et son équipe n'auraient pas à rester trop longtemps, peut-être quelques jours. Jack pensait appeler Hammond, pour qu'on leur envoie une équipe de relève afin maintenir la paix, et garder compagnie à Fraiser, et puis rentrer à la maison.

Il y a un an de cela, merde, il y a six mois de cela, il aurait pensé que c'était son devoir de rester au site Alpha pour gérer la situation. Mais plus maintenant. Là tout de suite, tout ce qu'il voulait était rentrer chez lui et trouver un peu de paix et de calme.

Il savait que les Jaffa rebelles de Teal'c pensaient tous faire bien, mais... après six ans pendant lesquels leurs camarades avaient essayé, et parfois réussi, à le tuer... être environné de toutes parts par tant de guerriers lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il s'arrêta, tiquant à la vue de l'équipement toujours éparpillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Bon sang ! » jura-t-il sous sa barbe. Carter aurait dû avoir tout le matériel rangé maintenant. « Où diable est Carter ? » demanda-t-il à l'un des Jaffa qui grouillaient autour de lui. L'homme fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête. « Femme, habillée comme moi... Blonde, maigre... aah, peu importe. » Jack secoua la tête et s'éloigna, pas d'humeur à jouer les mimes avec un Jaffa. Il saisit sa radio, pas d'humeur à fouiller le camp pour sa coéquipière manquante et négligente. « Carter ? » appela-t-il dans la radio.

« O'Neill. » La réponse vint presque tout de suite, malheureusement ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Vous avez vu Carter ? »

« Non. »

« Je vais contacter Hammond pour qu'il envoie une équipe de relève pour que nous puissions rentrer chez nous. J'ai besoin que vous rangiez l'équipement de Carter. Et si vous la voyez, saisissez-vous d'elle. Je ne vais pas passer une autre nuit ici. »

« Compris. »

Soupirant, Jack fouilla à proximité de sa position, cette fois-ci cherchant Jacob, pensant que peut-être il l'avait prise à part pour une petite discussion père-fille. Ca n'aurait pas été déraisonnable, étant donné la tendance de l'homme à beaucoup parler dernièrement.

Teal'c entra dans la clairière en petites foulées et bientôt plusieurs Jaffa s'affairaient à ranger l'équipement. Il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de Carter, ce qui rendait Jack perplexe. Elle disparaissait rarement pendant longtemps, surtout off world. Et elle était un peu sensible quand d'autres personnes jouaient avec ses affaires.

« O'Neill ! » Teal'c courut vers lui. Il arriva sa hauteur en quelques secondes et tendit simplement sa main, révélant un morceau de treillis, trempé de sang à moitié séché. « Tre'nak vient de me dire qu'une femme Tau'ri était blessée. »

« Merde, » marmonna Jack, se hâtant vers l'infirmerie de fortune qu'ils avaient montée, Teal'c sur ses talons. Elle avait été touchée ? Quand diable avait-elle été touchée ? Elle allait bien la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, lui tendant calmement le GDO et se tenant à ses côtés pendant que Bra'tac faisait son discours.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie, scrutant la pièce à la recherche d'une tête blonde ou auburn.

« Colonel. J'allais venir vous chercher. » Janet entra dans sa vision, essuyant ses mains sur une serviette.

« Doc ? Où est Carter ? »

« Elle va bien, monsieur. Elle a été touchée au côté. J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie et son état est stable pour le moment. »

« Pour le moment ? » demanda Jack, inquiet.

« La balle est toujours là, et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. C'est pourquoi je vous cherchais. Nous devons la ramener au SGC. »

« Alors allez-y. »

« A ma connaissance, Colonel, la dernière fois, la Porte était interdite d'accès, » lui rappela-t-elle.

Jack secoua la tête. « Plus maintenant que l'Ashrak est mort. Notre unique inquiétude pour le moment est d'empêcher les Tok'ra de connaître l'adresse. Ramenez-la et toute personne que vous aurez besoin pour préparer le départ. Je vais aller parler à Hammond. Pierce peut garder un œil ici pendant un petit moment. Teal'c, allez chercher Jacob. Il doit savoir. »

ooo

Jack était assis dans la salle de briefing, griffonnant sur le bloc dans une tentative d'apaiser calmement l'énergie nerveuse qu'il ressentait. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour avoir la permission de Hammond de ramener sur Terre Carter et deux Tok'ra plus sérieusement blessés. Fraiser les avait emmenés rapidement à l'infirmerie, laissant Jack, Teal'c et Jacob avec rien d'autre à faire sinon attendre.

Personne n'avait dit un mot, mais personne n'avait à le faire. Jack pouvait voir l'accusation et la déception dans leurs yeux. Comment diable n'avait-il PAS su qu'elle était blessée ? Etait-il vraiment si insensible ? Ou n'avait-il simplement pas fait attention ?

« Docteur ? » entendit-il Hammond dire.

Il releva brusquement la tête, réprimant l'envie de sauter hors de la chaise. « Doc ? »

« Elle va bien, messieurs. La balle a touché la veine rénale et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais le Docteur Warner a réparé les dégâts. Elle ne pourra pas participer aux missions pendant quelques semaines, mais elle devrait récupérer complètement. »

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement presque audible dans la salle. « A-t-elle dit quelque chose sur comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda Jack.

Janet secoua la tête. « Non, monsieur. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait été touchée, au début. » Elle sortit un petit sac en plastique. « Je ne suis pas experte en balistique, mais il me semble que c'est un ricochet. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi les dégâts n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'ils auraient pu être, étant donné le calibre de la balle. » Hammond prit le sac, examinant le morceau de métal déformé.

« Vous avez dit qu'il y avait au moins un autre cas de tir ami ? » interrogea le général.

Jack acquiesça. « Oui, monsieur. » Il tendit sa main et prit la balle des mains de Hammond.

« Mettez une centaine de personnes ensemble et commencez à tirer, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, » dit Jacob. « Docteur, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pense que Selmac peut donner un coup de main. Vous avez toujours l'appareil de guérison de Sam ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, mais... »

« Guérir la blessure avant que vous enleviez la balle n'aurait provoqué que plus de problèmes. Si nous la guérissons maintenant, Sam pourra être d'attaque dans quelques jours. »

« Mon Général ? » Elle se tourna vers Hammond pour sa permission.

« Bien sûr. » Janet conduisit Jacob hors de la pièce. « SG3 et 4 partirons pour le site Alpha dans moins d'une heure, Colonel. Je pense que votre rapport et celui de Teal'c suffiront pour le moment. Nous aurons celui du Major aussitôt qu'elle en sera capable. »

« Bien, monsieur, » répondit Jack calmement, fixant la balle dans sa main.

« Les tirs amis, ça arrive, Colonel. Plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, » dit le vieil homme. « SG1 est en congés jusqu'à ce que le Major Carter puisse reprendre du service. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous, je pense que vous l'avez mérité. »

Le général se leva et Jack se mit automatiquement sur ses pieds, fixant toujours la balle. Il entendit vaguement la porte se refermer.

« O'Neill ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, » dit Jack à voix basse, jetant le petit sac en plastique sur la table.

« O'Neill ? »

Jack l'ignora, tournant sur ses talons et sortant de la pièce d'un pas raide.

ooo

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux, clignant des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision. « Coucou, Belle au bois dormant. » Elle tourna la tête, plissant les yeux à la vue de Jacob.

« Papa ? » Sa voix semblait faible et rêche.

« Oui, ma puce. Comment te sens-tu ? » Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, pliant le journal sur ses genoux.

Elle prit une pause, faisant un petit examen interne. « Fatiguée, » dit-elle, luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts.

« Je n'en suis pas surpris. Tu as eu une dure journée. »

« Hein ? »

« Sam, te rappelles-tu ce qui est arrivé sur la planète ? »

Elle le fixa pendant un instant, puis sa main s'égara sur son côté. « J'ai reçu une balle, » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui. Un tir ami, à moins que vous n'ayez commencé à armer les Jaffa. Selmac a donné un coup de main au Docteur Fraiser, » lui dit-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils comme elle explorait la blessure pour découvrir l'absence de bandage. Elle tenta de se relever dans le lit, et s'arrêta, haletant un peu. « Doucement. » Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la retenir. « Les dégâts sont réparés, mais pas les nerfs froissés. Tu vas te sentir un peu douloureuse pendant quelque temps. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sardonique. « Où est tout le monde ? »

« Teal'c et Jonas viennent de partir. Jack est rentré chez lui. Et je vais devoir y aller très bientôt, » dit-il d'un ton plein de regrets. « Nous devons préparer un nouvel havre pour les Tok'ra. Et puisque je suis le seul à savoir comment revenir au site Alpha... »

« Tu dois y aller, » dit-elle doucement.

« Oui. » Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et caressa ses cheveux de l'autre. « Je souhaiterais pouvoir rester. »

« C'est OK. »

« Dès que nous aurons installé la nouvelle base, je reviendrai. Peut-être pour un long week-end, » promit-il.

« Ce serait bien, » dit-elle.

Il se leva et se pencha, déposant un baiser sur son front. « Je te verrai dans quelques jours. » Il donna à sa main une étreinte rassurante et quitta la pièce. Cédant aux médicaments, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

ooo

Teal'c sortit de sa méditation lorsqu'il entendit la forme dans le lit soupirer et s'étirer. « Major Carter, » dit-il doucement, ne voulant pas la réveiller sans nécessité.

« Teal'c. » Elle ouvrit les yeux, essayant visiblement d'éclaircir son esprit embrouillé par le sommeil. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Tôt le matin. Vous avez dormi presque seize heures. » Il tendit une main pour la stabiliser alors qu'elle se redressait dans le lit. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis accepta le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

« Un débriefing. Le Général Hammond a remis à plus tard votre rapport jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus en forme. »

« Je ne pourrai lui en dire plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait. »

« Vous ne savez pas qui vous a touché ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne savais même pas que j'avais été touchée. Etant donné le nombre d'armes et le monde que nous avions rassemblés en un même endroit, c'est un miracle que d'autres personnes n'aient pas été blessées. »

Il tendit un petit sac en plastique. « J'ai vu certains humains souhaiter garder un souvenir lorsqu'ils frôlent la mort. »

Elle le prit de ses mains, l'étudiant intensément. « Est-ce... »

« Le Docteur Fraiser a enlevé ce projectile de votre corps, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle le mit devant ses yeux, le faisant tourner dans sa main pour mieux le voir. « Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que le colonel l'a vu ? »

« Il lui a été montré hier. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, se redressant un peu plus.

« O'Neill est rentré chez lui après s'être assuré de votre état de santé. »

« Et il n'est pas revenu ? »

Teal'c secoua la tête. « Non. SG1 est en congés jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de reprendre votre service. » Elle repoussa les couvertures, balançant lentement ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. « Major Carter, que faites-vous ? »

« Je dois lui parler. »

« Le Docteur Fraiser ne vous a pas encore libérée de sa responsabilité. »

« Teal'c. Cette balle vient du fusil du colonel. » Elle souleva le petit sac.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ? »

« Son fusil était le seul qui tirait ce calibre. C'est lui qui m'a touchée. »

« Et ce n'est pas un fait qu'il acceptera bien. »

« Je dois lui parler. »

« Le Docteur Fraiser... »

« Ce que Janet ne sait pas, ne lui fera pas de mal. Il est possible que nous puissions sortir d'ici et y revenir avant même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que je suis partie. » Il haussa un sourcil, communiquant silencieusement son scepticisme à sa déclaration. Elle se leva, sa main se tendant en avant pour se stabiliser.

« Vous le ferez avec ou sans mon aide, » dit-il, la voix résignée.

« Ce sera plus facile si vous me donnez un coup de main. »

« Très bien. Je vous aiderai. »

Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement et accepta sa main tendue. « Vous êtes d'humeur à conduire ? » demanda-t-elle.

ooo

« Bon, au moins son 4x4 est là, » dit Sam alors que Teal'c se garait à l'extérieur de la maison de Jack.

« Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il serait chez lui ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre. Il aurait pu se réfugier à son chalet. » Elle tendit la main pour prendre la poignée de la portière. « Teal'c, ce serait mieux si je le fais seule. »

« Et si O'Neill trouve à redire à votre présence ? »

« J'appellerai un taxi. Vous voudrez sûrement éviter Janet quand vous serez de retour. »

« Si à la place je restais chez vous, je serais disponible pour vous ramener tout en évitant une confrontation avec le Docteur Fraiser, » répliqua-t-il.

« Très bien. Vous savez comment vous y rendre ? » Il hocha la tête. « Faites comme chez vous, faites juste attention aux appareils de cuisine, » dit-elle. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture, s'arrêtant un instant pour se stabiliser. Son côté ne faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant, mais c'était encore douloureux. Il en était de même de son dos et de son poignet droit, ces deux parties du corps ayant reçu le gros de l'attaque de l'Ashrak. Là maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait vraiment était de rentrer chez elle, de prendre un long bain et de se pelotonner sur son canapé pendant quelques jours.

Et elle ferait cela, plus tard. Mais tout d'abord, elle devait parler à Jack. Elle savait que sa blessure était un accident, un simple caprice du destin. Pas comme la dernière fois. La dernière fois, il l'avait fait avec détermination et délibérément. La dernière fois, il l'avait fait pour sauver la base, cette fois il n'avait pas une telle justification(1).

Elle entendit Teal'c s'éloigner et eut un instant d'inquiétude pour sa voiture. Se disant que s'il pouvait piloter un planeur de la mort, il pouvait sûrement se diriger dans Colorado Springs. Elle frappa à la porte d'entrée, puis jeta un coup d'œil par la grande baie vitrée.

L'intérieur de la maison de Jack était sombre, et à moins qu'il ne soit assis dans l'obscurité, il n'était pas là. Sachant où il serait, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison, boitant un peu malgré ses efforts. Arrivant à l'échelle, elle sourit sombrement à la vue du télescope dépassant de la rambarde.

Saisissant les barreaux, elle grimpa lentement jusqu'à son observatoire fait maison, se mordant légèrement les lèvres. Il lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet et se tint là, se sentant plus qu'un peu gênée.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile, elle traversa la petite plateforme et se jucha au-dessus de lui. « Belle nuit, » dit-elle. Il l'ignora, se tournant pour taper quelques commandes sur son portable afin de déplacer le télescope. « Il fait un peu froid, bien que j'aie entendu dire que ça allait être un beau week-end. » Il continua de l'ignorer et elle refoula la forte envie de le frapper. « Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Carter, que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'étais dans le voisinage. »

« Je pensais que vous étiez à l'infirmerie. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas chez vous ? »

« Je voulais vous donner ça, » dit-elle, n'ayant soudain plus l'énergie de se battre avec lui. Elle tendit la balle. Il la fixa, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour la lui prendre. « C'était un accident, un ricochet. Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne l'ai même pas sentie. L'adrénaline est une chose merveilleuse, » dit-elle avec esprit. Il ne fit toujours aucun mouvement pour lui prendre la balle. Elle soupira et la posa sur la rambarde. « Ce n'est pas votre faute. J'étais juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. » N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, elle le dépassa et descendit l'échelle, le laissant seul dans la nuit.

ooo

Jack l'écouta descendre les marches, fixant le petit morceau de métal. Tir ami. C'était un terme tellement impropre. Il n'y avait rien d'amical à être touché par une balle. C'était atroce, violent, douloureux... une mauvaise façon de mourir.

C'était la deuxième fois, la deuxième fois dans sa vie que quelque chose, quelqu'un d'important était blessé par une balle provenant de son arme. Deux fois qu'il avait du sang sur les mains. Et c'était la seconde fois en à peu près un an qu'il avait failli la tuer, deux fois en quelques mois qu'un membre de son équipe s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, deux fois qu'un Ashrak avait failli tuer Sam. Deux fois qu'elle était venue à lui... et deux fois qu'il l'avait repoussée.

Saisissant la balle et la fourrant dan sa poche, il descendit les marches, faisant le tour de la maison précipitamment. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant sa voiture. Son voisinage était calme et il n'avait pas entendu de voiture partir.

« Teal'c m'a amenée, » dit-elle. Il se retourna pour la voir assise sur les marches de son porche.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, se mettant sur ses pieds. « Je n'avais pas mon permis avec moi. »

« Il n'en a pas du tout. »

« S'il peut piloter un planeur de la mort et un vaisseau mère, il peut conduire une voiture. » Elle descendit les marches et le dépassa. « Je vous verrai dans quelques jours. »

« Vous allez marcher ? »

« L'exercice, c'est bon pour la santé. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pense pas que Fraiser serait très contente avec moi si je vous laissais rentrer chez vous à pied. »

« Je ne lui dirai pas si vous ne lui dites pas. »

« Surtout que vous n'êtes même pas censée être là, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, la faisant se figer au bout de l'allée. Il la rejoignit, l'étudiant de près pour la première fois. « Vous vous êtes faufilée hors de l'infirmerie, » dit-il. Elle le regarda, la culpabilité visible sur son visage.

« D'où vous est venue cette idée ? »

« Les marques de l'oreiller sur votre visage, vos cheveux, » dit-il. « Et, je crois que c'est mon pull que vous portez. Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi Teal'c conduit votre voiture, dans laquelle, je le sais, il déteste monter, encore moins conduire. Si elle avait été au courant, Fraiser vous aurez affecté un chauffeur. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ça. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi et demander à Teal'c de me ramener à la base. »

« Non, » dit-il, prenant avec douceur son bras. « Vous allez revenir à l'intérieur, je vais appeler Fraiser avant qu'elle n'envoie les soldats ici, ensuite je vous y ramènerai demain matin. »

« Mon colonel... »

« N'argumentez pas avec moi ou je vous jette sur mes épaules, » dit-il, en faisant les gros yeux. Dieu merci, elle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la porte ouverte à l'arrière de la maison. Il la conduisit dans le salon sombre et la poussa doucement sur le canapé. « C'était quand la dernière fois que vous avez mangé ? » demanda-t-il, allumant deux lampes dans la pièce.

Elle roula des yeux et tendit le bras vers le téléphone. « Je vais dire à Teal'c de passer par MacDonalds sur le chemin. Il a un faible pour les Big Macs. » Il prit le téléphone sans fil, le fourrant ostensiblement dans la poche de sa chemise. « Hier, je crois, » répondit-elle. « Ecoutez, » elle se mit sur ses pieds. « Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais juste aller au lit. »

Il se recula lorsqu'elle le dépassa, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'ami qu'il utilisait pour ses invités. Pas d'humeur à se battre avec elle, il se contenta de vérifier que la maison était fermée et alla lui aussi au lit.

ooo

Une heure plus tard, il se redressa, renonçant au peu de sommeil. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, rejouant le combat avec l'Ashrak. Il devrait y être habitué à présent, le ralenti que son esprit rejouait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation comme celle-ci, l'effort incessant de son esprit pour revivre et rejouer les événements, cherchant un moyen pour que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les choses auraient pu se passer mieux.

Cette fois, ses souvenirs ne concernaient pas uniquement la bataille, mais l'après coup. Marchant aux côtés de la civière sur laquelle les infirmiers la transportaient vers la Terre, son visage pâle, roulant à chaque pas. Le sac en plastique transparent suspendu au-dessus de la couverture réglementaire verte, l'alimentant en fluides pour la maintenir en vie, pas tout ce dont elle avait besoin, mais assez pour lui permettre de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait accès au stock de sang du SGC.

Il s'était senti responsable alors, comme toujours quand un de ses hommes était blessé. C'était son boulot. De protéger ses hommes... pas d'essayer de les tuer.

Il tendit la main, prenant la balle sur la table de chevet. Il plaça le petit morceau de métal dans sa paume. C'était froid et lourd, irrégulier et déformé. Un peu comme lui et Carter. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient, ils n'auraient jamais la relation idéale. Pas à moins que la réalité ne prenne un brusque tournant, il n'y aurait pas de maison avec une clôture blanche, deux enfants, le SUV dans le garage et un cocker dans le jardin. Ils ne pouvaient pas miser sur un futur, parce qu'ils n'en auraient peut-être pas. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vraiment, c'était le présent.

Rejetant les couvertures, il sortit du lit et parcourut à pas feutrés le couloir, s'arrêtant à l'extérieur de sa chambre. La maison était silencieuse, les fenêtres fermées étouffant les bruits de la rue. Il fronça les sourcils, de doux murmures et les craquements du lit parvenant à ses oreilles.

Ouvrant lentement la porte, il entra dans la chambre. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, permettant à la lumière de la rue de pénétrer dans la pièce. Sam était recroquevillée dans le lit, bougeant sans cesse. Reconnaissant les signes, il songea à partir, la laissant à ses rêves. Serrant les poings, il sentit la morsure du métal s'enfoncer dans sa paume.

Traversant la pièce, il se glissa dans le lit, se blottissant avec précaution derrière elle. Maintenant sa voix basse et égale, il murmura des mots sans suites, passant délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Elle se calma au bout d'un moment, soupirant et le surprit en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

Il aurait dû agir, sortir du lit et la laisser croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, si elle s'en rappellerait. Il aurait dû penser à demain, à la façon dont ils allaient travailler ensemble. Ou comment ils allaient laisser cela dans la _pièce_. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter de demain. Demain n'avait pas d'importance, ils n'en avaient pas. Et il n'en voulait pas, il ne désirait que l'instant présent.

Fermant les yeux, il se détendit. Fermant les yeux, il savoura l'instant présent.

ooo

Sam se réveilla lentement, les plaintes de son estomac exigeant son attention. Elle aurait dû accepter l'offre de Jack, ou encore mieux, elle n'aurait pas dû se donner la peine de venir. Se demandant quelles étaient ses chances de se glisser en douce hors de la maison, elle se figea, remarquant pour la première fois le bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

OK. Elle savait qu'elle était allée au lit seule. Elle se rappelait parfaitement ôter ses chaussures et se glisser sous les couvertures, toute seule... alors comment diable s'était-elle retrouvée avec un compagnon de lit ?

« Est-ce que vous allez me frapper si je dis 'je vous l'avais dit' ? » gronda la voix de Jack dans son oreille.

« Quoi ? »

« Nourriture, ou son absence, » dit-il, se lovant un peu plus contre elle.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« C'est ma maison. »

« Je veux dire... »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Vous rêviez. »

« Oh. Désolée. »

« Pas besoin d'être désolée. Ca arrive. Vous voulez en parler ? »

Elle secoua la tête, s'écartant un peu. « Je devrais partir. » Il résista, gardant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je... ceci... ceci est dangereux. »

« Ceci est aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ici, maintenant. Aujourd'hui. Le danger, c'est demain. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, s'écartant de son bras et se reculant dans le lit. Il soupira et se releva, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Vous et moi savons que demain n'est pas garanti. Chaque fois que nous descendons dans cette montagne, traversons cette Porte, l'enfer nous attend, ça pourrait être la fin de tout. Nous misons pour avoir un demain. Nous mettons les choses en suspens jusqu'à demain. Nous jouons à la roulette russe avec _'demain'_. Peut-être que nous en aurons un, peut-être que non. Je sais juste que NE PAS en avoir serait beaucoup plus acceptable si nous avons des _'aujourd'hui'_. »

Elle le regarda fixement, n'arrivant pas vraiment à croire ce qu'elle entendait. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ? »

« Je dis qu'ici, dans cette chambre, nous avons aujourd'hui. Pas d'hiers, pas de passé, pas de regrets. »

« Et demain ? »

« Demain, c'est là-dehors. Et nous nous en soucierons quand il viendra. »

« Et s'il ne vient pas ? »

« Alors nous aurons au moins eu aujourd'hui, » offrit-il.

Elle détourna les yeux, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Pouvaient-ils vraiment faire cela ? Ignorer le passé, le laisser dehors pour ne vivre que le moment présent ? Pouvait-elle le faire ? Laisser Jolinar, Martouf, Orlin, Narim, Jonas, le MAJOR Carter derrière et n'être que Sam. Se rappelait-elle encore COMMENT n'être qu'elle ? Pouvait-elle ignorer les conséquences et juste vivre l'instant présent ?

« Sam ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Pouvez faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je me souviens encore comment être moi. »

« Sam... »

« Je ne suis pas la même personne que vous avez rencontrée il y a six ans. »

« Ni moi. »

Elle l'ignora. « Pas juste Jolinar et l'Entité, je... » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Il y a six ans, je n'aurais jamais utilisé une relation personnelle pour faire faire à quelqu'un quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Je savais que si je vous demandais de prendre Kanan, vous le feriez. Même si vous haïssiez cela, le haïssiez... je savais que je pouvais faire en sorte que vous l'acceptiez. Je vous ai manipulé et ce n'était pas pour les informations. J'en avais rien à faire de ce que Kanan savait... » Sa voix s'estompa.

« Pourquoi alors ? » Elle l'ignora, ses mains se tordant sur les couvertures. « Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux. « Je n'aurais pas supporté d'enterrer quelqu'un d'autre, » avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse.

« C'est OK... »

« Non, » dit-elle, sortant du lit et se tenant devant lui. « Ca ne l'est pas. Tout est de ma faute, tout ce qui est arrivé. Kanan, puis Ba'al et... ce qu'il vous a fait. Vous avez subi l'enfer parce que je n'ai pas eu le cran de faire face à la réalité. »

« Ecoutez... »

« Il l'a forcée à regarder, » interrompit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Shalin, » expliqua-t-elle. « Ba'al l'a forcée à regarder. Elle nous a dit ce qu'il a fait. Ce que j'ai fait. C'est pourquoi je ne pense pas que ceci marchera. Je ne me fais pas confiance pour ne pas le refaire. »

« Pensez-vous que je ne savais pas, que je n'avais pas compris ? Si Hammond voulait tant ces informations, il ne se serait pas donné la peine d'avoir ma permission. J'étais bien trop malade pour que mon consentement ait de l'importance. »

« Janet se serait opposée lui. Je l'aurais fait. »

« C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle il l'a fait faire par vous, Sam. Il ne voulait pas mon consentement, il voulait le vôtre. Je n'ai rien fait que je ne VOULAIS pas faire. Ouais, le truc avec Ba'al fait chier, et... je n'aime toujours pas les Tok'ra. Le point important est que j'ai utilisé Kanan autant qu'il m'a utilisé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous savez pourquoi nous n'avons jamais eu une fusion complète ? Je lui ai dit de garder ses pensées pour lui-même tout ce que je voulais était d'être guéri et de leur donner les Informations qu'ils désiraient. C'est tout. Je lui ai dit de rester fichtrement hors de mon esprit. »

« Et il a accepté ? »

« Etonnamment, oui. Jusqu'à ce que le conseil refuse de nous laisser retourner chercher Shalin. »

« Vous ne vouliez pas y aller, » dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Je voulais attendre. Voir si nous pouvions avoir un autre espion en place. Faire un peu de reconnaissance. »

« Kanan était impatient. »

« Ouais. Il fallait qu'il y retourne... tout de suite, » dit Jack d'un ton ironique.

« J'en suis désolée. »

Il renifla. « Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je comprends maintenant. »

« Vous comprenez quoi ? »

« Comment c'était avec Jolinar. » Elle retira sa main et se détourna. « Au fond de moi, je m'étais toujours demandé si vous pouviez la combattre. » Elle le regarda brusquement. « Il n'y avait fichtrement aucun moyen. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, peu importe combien ardemment j'essayais, Kanan faisait tout ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'au moment où le sale serpent s'est enfui. »

« Jack... »

« C'est du passé, » dit-il. « Et le passé, c'est hier. Que diriez-vous que j'aille nous préparer le petit déjeuner ? » offrit-il, signalant la fin du sujet.

« D'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Un petit déjeuner serait agréable. »

Il sortit du lit et lui fit signe de rester. « Détendez-vous. Je reviens tout de suite. Brouillés, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête, s'installant à nouveau contre les oreillers. « Brouillés, ça me va. » Elle le regarda s'en aller, étudiant vaguement la chambre. Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment marcher ?

ooo

« Pouvez-vous rester ? » Sam regarda les autres personnes dans la pièce, puis la femme étendue sur le lit. Elle tenait sa main contre sa poitrine, interrogeant silencieusement 'Moi ?' « Je vous en prie. Ca fait si longtemps. »

« Malek en sait probablement plus que moi, » dit Sam, jetant un œil au Tok'ra mâle qui terminait ses notes sur la façon d'aider les Pangariens.

Egeria fit un doux sourire. « Mon hôte m'a beaucoup parlé des Tok'ra. Mais elle sait peu de la Tau'ri. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment les Tok'ra, les Tau'ri et les Jaffa en sont venus à travailler ensemble. S'il vous plait, » dit-elle en réponse à l'expression réticente de Sam. « J'ai n'ai rien eu sinon mes propres pensées depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Sam haussa les épaules, visiblement encore mal à l'aise. « D'accord. » Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. « Que voudriez-vous savoir ? »

« Puis-je me retirer ? » demanda Malek.

Egeria sourit et acquiesça. « Bien sûr. » Elle et Sam regardèrent l'homme partir, un silence un peu gêné emplit la petite pièce.

Elle était toujours étendue sur la couchette sur laquelle elle se trouvait depuis le début. Elle et l'hôte étaient trop faibles pour faire beaucoup plus. Egeria préférait garder ce qui restait de force pour s'assurer que Malek ait toute l'information nécessaire pour fabriquer l'antidote pour les Pangariens.

« J'ai la sensation que vous avez eu un symbiote, mais... je ne le sens pas, » dit Egeria, rompant le silence.

« Humm... non. Je veux dire oui. J'ai été un hôte, pendant quelques jours. Elle est morte en me sauvant la vie, » poursuivit Sam en voyant l'expression de curiosité de la femme.

« Quel était son nom ? »

« Jolinar. »

Egeria sourit. « Je me rappelle d'elle. Elle était très jeune quand je... suis partie. »

« C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, je ne savais pas qu'elle était si vieille. Mais je suppose que tous les Tok'ra le sont, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La plupart. Certains, comme Kanan, non. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir plusieurs générations d'enfants avant que Râ ne m'emprisonne. »

« Vous savez... l'hôte vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Egeria hocha la tête. « Oui. Kanan nous a fait défaut il y a de cela un millier d'années. Ca n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait. Il... a violé la plus importante règle de la Tok'ra. J'espère que le Colonel O'Neill sait cela. »

« Il le sait... c'est compliqué, » dit Sam en voyant son expression entendue.

« La vie est en grande partie compliquée. »

« Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé les Tok'ra. Ils sont beaucoup trop comme les Goa'uld, du moins à ses yeux, » dit-elle, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle était si ouverte avec cette étrangère. Elle ressentait une certaine affinité, bien plus forte que ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Martouf ou tout autre Tok'ra. Et c'était agréable, en quelque sorte, d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler de Jack. Peu importe combien il s'efforçait de laisser le passé derrière, elle savait que Kanan l'avait affecté plus profondément qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Et elle savait qu'il y avait une part d'elle qui le dégoûtait. Elle avait vu l'expression de ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle utilisait une technologie goa'uld, ou lisait le goa'uld. Il détestait les Goa'uld avec passion, et les Tok'ra ne valaient pas beaucoup mieux qu'eux à ses yeux. Et étant donné que tant de choses dans sa vie étaient liées aux Tok'ra, elle savait qu'il y avait une partie d'elle qu'il n'accepterait jamais complètement. Sa supposition immédiate que Malek et Kel'ma mentaient n'étant qu'un exemple.

Egeria soupira et Sam retourna son attention vers la femme sur le lit. Depuis que Daniel avait découvert son nom il y a deux ans, plus d'une fois Sam et lui s'étaient plongés dans de vieux textes et des parchemins poussiéreux, recherchant un indice, une idée de la naissance de la Tok'ra. Ce qui avait provoqué le changement dans la façon de penser d'Egeria pour qu'elle commence à produire une descendance qui souhaitait fusionner plutôt que posséder ?

« Beaucoup voient les Tok'ra de cette façon. Et quand l'un d'eux agit comme l'a fait Kanan, ça ne fait que renforcer cette façon de voir. Parlez-moi de la Terre, » dit-elle, changeant de sujet.

« Quoi ? »

« J'y étais, il y a de cela bien des siècles. J'ai toujours aimé cette planète. Je vous en prie, Dites-moi comment elle est à présent. »

Soulagée d'avoir un sujet moins délicat, Sam se détendit un peu, essayant de résumer des millénaires d'histoire en quelques minutes.

ooo

Sam était assise dans son labo, fixant avec apathie l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle devrait rentrer, profiter de ses congés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir. Son esprit continuait de revenir sur Pangar et ces dernières minutes avec Egeria. Elle tenta de trouver réconfort dans le fait qu'au moins la créature avait eu la chance de communiquer, de découvrir que son sacrifice n'avait pas été en vain, que ses enfants s'efforçaient de réaliser son rêve.

Elle ressentait encore de la pitié pour Egeria. Cinquante années. Elle savait que pour les Tok'ra le temps n'avait pas la même signification, que cinquante ans n'étaient pas vraiment si long que cela quand votre espérance de vie se comptait par des millénaires, mais... elle avait passé cinquante années dans cette cuve, produisant des symbiotes dont elle savait qu'ils allaient mourir. Comment avait-elle réussi à rester saine d'esprit ? Piégée, n'étant pas considérée comme une personne ou un être pensant, mais simplement comme un sujet d'expérience, un objet. Quelque chose à utiliser puis à mettre de côté.

Ils l'auraient disséquée, elle le savait. S'ils n'étaient pas entrés en contact et n'avaient pas découvert son identité, les Pangariens auraient disséqué le cadavre d'Egeria, pour tenter de découvrir un moyen de continuer à produire la trétonine. Espérant trouver, peut-être, un moyen de transformer un de ses enfants en une reine. Elle aurait fini sa vie dans un bocal, une curiosité pour les générations à venir.

Les souvenirs la submergèrent, à quel point elle en était venue à partager le destin d'Egeria, étant un sujet de test jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient fatigués d'elle et qu'ils aient décidé de la disséquer. La sympathie qu'elle avait eue pour la créature dès le départ, la pitié qui s'était transformée en horreur lorsque toutes les implications des tests des Pangariens devinrent claires. L'horreur qui s'était transformée en empathie quand elle avait rencontré Egeria et parlé avec elle.

« Carter, je pensais que vous étiez partie. » Elle sortit de ses sombres pensées, sursautant légèrement au son de la voix de Jack. Non, pas Jack. Ils étaient à la base. Ici, il était le Colonel. Jack... Jack c'était seulement dans La Pièce.

« Oh. Non, je... »

Il s'approcha. « Je... alliez-vous venir ce soir ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle se figea et ne dit pas un mot. Ils n'avaient fait cela qu'une seule fois, juste avant la mission sur Pangar. Juste comme la première fois, ils étaient simplement restés ensemble. Commandant un repas chinois et s'asseyant sur le lit dans La Pièce. Ils avaient parlé un peu, puis s'étaient endormis dans les bras de l'autre, avec tous leurs vêtements, davantage comme frère et sœur que... quoi que ce soit qu'ils fussent. Elle savait qu'il voulait bien faire, que son invitation était sincère. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Pas ce soir. Aller chez lui signifiait laisser le fardeau à la porte, et ses émotions étaient trop vives pour faire cela.

« Non, je ne pense pas... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce soir, ça ne serait pas bien... »

« Ecoutez, si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé sur la planète... »

« Non. Oui. » Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. « Oui, c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé sur la planète. »

« Etes-vous encore fâchée parce que je ne vais pas donner aux Tok'ra le bénéfice du doute ? » contra-t-il. « Réveillez-vous et voyez les tels qu'ils sont. Simplement parce qu'ils ont réussi à atteindre votre point sensible ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont la race bénéfique, chaleureuse qu'ils veulent que nous croyons qu'ils sont. Chaque fois qu'ils ont des problèmes, ils viennent à nous, s'attendant à ce que nous les sortions du guêpier. Par contre, quand nous leur demandons leur aide, qu'avons-nous ? Rien, que dalle, nada. Ils ne valent pas mieux que les Goa'uld. »

Elle craqua, sa colère s'enflammant. Elle était malade de ça, marre de défendre les Tok'ra. Ne pensait-il pas qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient loin d'être parfaits ? Ne l'avait-il jamais vue grincer des dents quand ils les dupaient ? Ne réalisait-il pas qu'elle devait voir le bien en eux, devait leur donner le bénéfice du doute, parce que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle deviendrait folle ? Que d'aller à leur rencontre et de les connaître était tout ce qui la gardait saine d'esprit pour commencer ? Qu'elle devait voir le bien en eux, parce que sinon, cela signifierait alors que cette partie d'elle était un monstre, que son père était un monstre. Et elle ne pouvait simplement pas vivre avec cela.

« Non. Je suis fâchée parce que je suis lasse de les défendre. Je suis lasse des piques et des plaisanteries. Je suis lasse de me sentir coupable chaque fois qu'ils nous dupent. Je suis lasse de savoir qu'il y a une partie de moi que vous n'accepterez jamais, que toujours vous haïrez, dont vous vous méfierez toujours. Je suis lasse de m'excuser pour qui je suis. Je suis lasse de cela, lasse de risquer ma vie et lasse de vous ! » Elle claqua le couvercle de son portable, réprimant les larmes qu'elle pouvait sentir monter de sa poitrine. « Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de vous arrêter pour penser que, peut-être, je ne veux pas me cacher ? Qu'avec tous ces foutus secrets dans ma vie, je veux UNE chose avec laquelle je peux être sincère. Que peut-être ce serait agréable de pouvoir aller en public et de ne pas s'inquiéter que la mauvaise personne nous voit, ou de ne pas se garer plusieurs pâtés de maisons plus loin pour que personne ne reconnaisse ma voiture. Ou de ne pas vouloir être seule avec vous pour minimiser les rumeurs. » Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, s'arrêta et se retourna. « Est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé de vous demander ce que je veux ? Que peut-être je ne veux pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais demain aussi ? »

ooo

Sam sortit le dossier de son sac et feuilleta les pages, jetant un coup d'œil rapide pour s'assurer que son compagnon était toujours endormi.

L'idée de Jonas était certainement la bonne la meilleure façon de rendre plus rapide le vol Colorado Springs-Nevada était de dormir. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à faire coopérer son esprit. Une partie du problème était sa dernière conversation avec Jack. Ils n'avaient pas eu de mission depuis leur retour de Pangar, par conséquent s'éviter avait été facile. Probablement trop facile.

Une partie d'elle se sentait coupable qu'elle devrait être plus compréhensive envers lui et tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Qu'elle savait et ne devrait pas être surprise par son aversion et que peut-être qu'elle devrait s'excuser.

Une autre partie d'elle refusait catégoriquement. Il avait initié les choses et il devrait être celui à donner plutôt que de tout prendre. Jamais une fois il n'avait demandé son avis ni offert de faire les choses à sa façon. Jamais une fois il ne lui avait demandé ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'était comme s'il présumait juste que ce qu'il voulait était ce qu'elle voulait... fin de l'histoire.

Le problème était qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Etait-ce juste de la compagnie ? Ou espérait-il quelque chose de plus ? Il ne voulait visiblement pas quelque chose de suffisamment permanent pour parler à Hammond et faire évoluer les choses. Le sexe ne semblait pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit... ou alors, il prenait fichtrement son temps !

Il y avait une part d'elle qui était lasse et en avait marre d'avoir à gérer cela. Ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle elle examinait ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier. Ceci n'était certainement pas la première fois que le Docteur Jacoby lui avait offert un travail c'était un rituel mensuel. Elle était un jour venue dans son service pour consulter quelque chose qu'ils étudiaient et il lui avait, en plaisantant, offert un boulot. Dans le passé, elle avait refusé ses offres avec un sourire et une plaisanterie. Cette fois, par contre, cette fois elle lui avait demandé un peu de documentation et lui avait dit honnêtement qu'elle y réfléchirait.

Elle devait avouer que ça avait un certain attrait. Les horaires étaient certainement meilleurs, ainsi que les conditions de travail. Du lundi au vendredi, de 9h à 17h, avec des vacances et les week-ends de libres. Pas d'attaques alien, pas de virus étrangers. Pas de trouble émotionnel permanent.

« Sam ? » Ne pas avoir d'alien à chaperonner.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Jonas ? » Elle leva les yeux, réprimant un sourire à la vue de Jonas clignant ses yeux endormis en face d'elle.

« Encore combien de temps ? »

Elle regarda sa montre. « Encore environ une demi-heure. Nous devrions commencer notre descente sur Nellis bientôt. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, nous rencontrerons Mademoiselle Donovan et son équipe sur le site et leur ferons faire le tours du propriétaire. » Elle se leva, posant le dossier à côté d'elle. « Je vais aller voir avec les pilotes. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Cela ne lui prit que deux minutes pour parler avec eux et qu'il lui soit confirmé que leur rendez-vous avec la journaliste était toujours à l'ordre du jour, ce qui ne surprit pas tellement Sam. La seule chose qui l'aurait surprise fut qu'elle renonce à son article.

Elle retourna à sa place pour trouver Jonas là où elle l'avait laissé, en train de feuilleter son dossier. « C'est à moi, » dit-elle d'un ton cassant, le lui prenant des mains. Ajoutez une autre chose à la liste des choses qui ne lui manqueront pas... l'absence d'intimité.

« Je vous demande pardon... La Fondation Phénix ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

« Elle fait des expertises-conseils sur certaines des technologies que nous ramenons, » dit-elle, espérant qu'il laisserait tomber.

« Je sais. Nous leur avons envoyé des artéfacts chaque fois que nous n'avions pas le temps de les étudier nous-mêmes. C'est de là que les Docteurs Felger et Coombs viennent. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « J'étais à un meeting là-bas l'autre jour quand la journaliste m'a contactée. »

« Il y est fait mention d'une offre de travail, » insista-t-il.

Sam soupira. « Ecoutez, Jonas... »

« Vous songez à quitter le SGC ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je... »

« C'est ce qu'il semble. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous ne comprendriez pas. »

« Sam... »

L'avion s'inclina légèrement et elle regarda à l'extérieur par le hublot. « Nous atterrissons. J'apprécierais si vous ne parliez à personne de ceci. » Elle leva le dossier. « C'est ma décision et je le dirai aux autres si je pense que c'est nécessaire, » dit-elle, mettant autant d'autorité qu'elle pouvait dans sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'elle songeait à partir. Elle voulait que cela soit sa propre décision, sans être influencée par la culpabilité ou le remord.

« D'accord, » dit-il, en souriant. « Je, euh... je ne dirai rien... si nous nous arrêtons pendant le voyage retour pour prendre quelque chose à manger. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un m'a parlé de Las Vegas et des restaurants où vous pouviez manger tout ce que vous pouviez, » suggéra-t-il.

Malgré elle, elle sourit largement. « D'accord. Nous ferons un détour par Vegas au retour. »

ooo

Sam tourna le bouton, espérant qu'une autre fréquence passerait à travers. Ils devaient savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, depuis le temps. Non seulement elle et Jonas avaient raté une transmission, mais quelqu'un à la surface devait sûrement faire attention aux données. « Je répète... ici Major Carter. Est-ce que quelqu'un reçoit cet appel ? »

« Carter, c'est O'Neill. Quelle est votre situation ? » Elle ne put empêcher le soulagement qui la balaya en entendant la voix de Jack. Quelqu'un SAVAIT donc que quelque chose clochait. Et si Jack était là-dehors, alors Teal'c et le SGC savaient qu'il y avait un problème... la cavalerie était là.

« Je suis bloquée dans une remise sur le niveau 7, » lui dit-elle, la signification de ceci la fit grimacer. Elle avait sauvé la planète des douzaines de fois et voilà qu'elle était coincée dans un débarras. Tu parles d'un guerrier.

« Que se passe-t-il là-dedans ? »

« C'était l'équipe de télévision, ils avaient un zat, » rapporta-t-elle. Oui, Jack, vous aviez raison. C'était un mauvais plan.

« Major, les pirates exigent la libération d'Adrian Conrad et du Colonel Simmons. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une opération de membres dissidents du NID, » entendit-elle le rapport du Major Davis. Super, des membres dissidents du NID, juste ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Carter, y a-t-il une chance qu'ils puissent faire décoller le vaisseau ? » demanda Jack.

Sam se figea et réfléchit, essayant de se souvenir des rapports. « Il n'est pas achevé, mon Colonel. Il pourrait perdre son intégrité structurelle. »

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait voler ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » confirma-t-elle, sachant que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il voulait entendre.

« Major Carter, le contrôle antigravité est juste au-dessus de vous au niveau huit. Si vous pouvez l'atteindre et le désactiver, ça les clouerait au sol, » dit Davis.

« Je suis enfermée. Ils ont bloqué les commandes des portes. A part trouver une torche à plasma, il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir. »

« Et Jonas ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans la salle des machines avec l'équipe télé. »

« OK. Nous avons moins de trois heures pour livrer les prisonniers ou ils feront exploser le vaisseau. Si nous avons une idée, nous vous contacterons, » dit Jack. « Tenez bon, nous ferons ce que nous pouvons, » promit-il.

« Bien reçu, » dit Sam, essayant de supprimer la déception et l'impuissance de sa voix. Elle éteignit le transmetteur et regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Très bien, l'heure de faire des modifications. La première chose qu'ils allaient faire quand ils reprendraient le contrôle de leur vaisseau, c'était d'installer des contrôles à l'intérieur des portes.

Se laissant glisser au sol, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur, se résignant à attendre.

ooo

Jack fit les cent pas, luttant l'envie pressante de donner un coup de pied dans le sable. Ca le ferait peut-être se sentir mieux, mais ce n'était définitivement pas un comportement digne d'un colonel. Entendant une voiture, il se retourna, plissant les yeux contre l'éblouissement. Le SUV s'arrêta et Teal'c en sortit, extirpant Adrian Conrad du siège arrière et le remettant aux mains des SF. Ils avaient eu de la chance de ce côté-là, en tout cas : le NID ne l'avait pas déplacé dans une nouvelle planque. Teal'c se dirigea vers la tente de commandement. « Adrian Conrad est arrivé, » annonça-t-il inutilement.

« Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ? » demanda Davis.

« Il a été curieusement silencieux pour un Goa'uld. Avez-vous reçu un message du Major Carter ? »

« Non, pas encore, » dit Jack, essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Il désirait utiliser la radio toutes les quinze minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais il n'osait pas. Pas seulement à cause des gens aux alentours, mais aussi pour la protéger. Jack savait que si les pirates savaient qu'elle avait un contact avec l'extérieur, ils n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils relâcheront les otages, » demanda Teal'c.

Jack grogna. « Aucune chance. »

« Colonel ? »

« Davis, ils veulent le vaisseau. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils veulent Conrad. » Il soupira profondément. « Et probablement Carter aussi. Ce sont les seules personnes sur cette planète qui peuvent faire voler ce truc. »

« En fait, Colonel, » dit Davis. « Le système a complètement intégré la technologie goa'uld. Et il y a un autopilote assez impressionnant. »

Jack s'arrêta et regarda Teal'c, voyant la même spéculation sur le visage du Jaffa. « Alors... Teal'c... »

« Teal'c pourrait probablement le faire voler. Monsieur, vous savez piloter le X-302, il est probable que vous pourriez vous en sortir avec le X-303. Nous avons essayé de faire en sorte que même un idiot... de le rendre le plus facile possible, » dit Davis, s'en sortant à la dernière minute.

« Est-ce que le bâtiment possède une... entrée cachée ? » demanda Teal'c.

Davis acquiesça et Jack put voir, au figuré, la lampe s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête. « Oui. Tout comme au SGC, il y a une écoutille. C'est censé être une issue de secours en cas d'urgence. »

« Super, » dit Jack. « Où est-elle ? »

« Um... dehors, » Davis montra du doigt derrière la tente.

Jack tendit le cou, fronçant les sourcils à la vue des dunes de sable. « Où ça dehors ? »

« Nous n'y avons pas fait de croix dessus, Colonel. C'est prévu pour que les gens en sortent, pas qu'ils y entrent, » dit Davis. « Il y a trois écoutilles là-dehors. »

Jack soupira. Ouais, on n'allait pas mettre des néons pour signaler les écoutilles de sortie. « OK. Je présume que vous avez UNE idée d'où elles sont. J'ai besoin de cartes, de détecteurs de métaux, de gens pour les utiliser et nous avons moins de trois heures pour trouver un moyen d'entrer et de reprendre le contrôle de notre vaisseau. »

ooo

« Monsieur, nous nous approchons de l'ultimatum, » dit le soldat à Davis.

Le Major regarda sa montre et soupira. Il avait ses ordres, peu importe combien il désirait ne pas les suivre. « Contactez les pirates. Nous envoyons les prisonniers, » dit-il, espérant que le Colonel O'Neill avait pu atteindre le vaisseau à temps.

ooo

Sam était assise dans un coin de la pièce, se forçant à rester calme et détendue. Elle regarda sa montre. Les trois heures étaient presque passées, ce qui était une mauvaise chose pour plus d'une raison. Elle fit une autre note mentale : ils devaient relier les salles de stockage avec le système principal du vaisseau. Au cours des dernières heures, elle avait remarqué que l'air devenait plus ténu. Elle jeta un œil au poste radio, réprimant l'envie d'appeler et de leur faire savoir.

Elle sentit un grondement monter et jura, reconnaissant le bruit des machines en train de se mettre en marche. Laissant tomber la radio, elle s'effondra sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Le niveau 7 n'était pas pressurisé, ce qui signifiait, en supposant qu'ils réussissent à se mettre en orbite sans partir en lambeaux, que les quelques centimètres de cloison étaient tout ce qu'elle avait entre elle et le vide de l'espace... une cloison qui transmettrait le froid. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle s'asphyxierait avant de mourir de froid... et si cela avait vraiment de l'importance.

ooo

Jack descendit le puits en rappel, réprimant l'envie d'aller plus vite. Il ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment que le temps allait lui manquer. Il leur avait pris trop de temps pour trouver les tunnels d'évacuation et creuser dans le sable pour y accéder. Lui et Teal'c avaient décidé de s'infiltrer dans le X-303 seuls, espérant qu'une petite force de frappe serait capable de ne pas se faire repérer.

Il entendit le gémissement de la corde et se tourna pour voir Teal'c atterrir à côté de lui. Le Jaffa se débarrassa de la corde avec aisance et rejoignit Jack à la porte du tunnel d'évacuation. « Quelle est la meilleure direction ? »

« En présumant qu'il s'agisse d'une petite force et qu'ils n'aient pas laissé de gardes, la zone d'appontement bâbord n'est pas achevée. Il n'y a pas de porte pour entraver notre progression. Néanmoins, s'ils arrivent à se mettre en orbite et que nous ne réussissons pas à atteindre la protection d'un niveau pressurisé, nous mourrons, » dit Teal'c.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Rien ne vaut la motivation. Allons-y. »

ooo

Jonas, assis sur le sol de la salle des machines, regardait d'un œil inquisiteur les deux hommes armés de fusils. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose il voulait faire quelque chose. Il pouvait voir que le Prométhée venait d'atteindre l'orbite d'après les données qu'il voyait sur les consoles. Ce qui signifiait que Sam était probablement morte... et qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se tirer de ce vaisseau. Même si un miracle survenait, il doutait sincèrement pouvoir faire voler suffisamment longtemps le vaisseau pour le ramener dans l'atmosphère et le faire atterrir en sécurité.

« Alors ce type avec la voix bizarre, c'est un alien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez aussi bien me le dire, nous n'allons probablement pas survivre à ceci de toute façon, » dit Julia d'une voix à la fois pleine d'ironie et résignée.

« Oh, nous avons eu des situations pires, » dit-il, essayant d'être optimiste, et de penser à combien de situations difficiles IL avait fait face. Certainement plus dans le passé récent, mais pas autant que ses coéquipiers.

La porte s'ouvrit et il leva la tête pour voir entrer Simmons. Désirant obtenir tout avantage qu'il pouvait, il se mit sur ses pieds, Julia l'imitant immédiatement.

« Mademoiselle Donovan... Je... Il fallait que je descende ici pour dire bonjour. Je suis un grand fan de votre travail. »

« Super, » répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Et vous, monsieur, vous devez être Jonas Quinn, notre ami alien. »

« Vous aussi vous êtes un alien ? » demanda Julia, ses yeux exorbités. Jonas ne put faire autrement que de rouler les yeux. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Où emmenez-vous ce vaisseau ? » demanda-t-il à Simmons, espérant changer de sujet.

« Oh, eh bien, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Restez gentiment assis et vous serez relâchés quand tout sera fini. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage de travailler avec un Goa'uld ? »

« Il répare l'hyperpropulsion. C'est dans son intérêt. Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard. »

« Ouais. Et le Major Carter ? » demanda Jonas, espérant entendre qu'elle avait été capturée et était en sécurité sur le pont.

« Le Major Carter... Le Major Carter aurait dû rester avec le groupe, mais elle voulait jouer aux héros et elle s'est tuée, » jubila Simmons.

Jonas ne put totalement cacher sa consternation à l'annonce. Avec fatalité, il espérait presque qu'ils ne seraient pas secourus. Le Colonel le tuerait à son retour. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, la moitié du SGC ferait la queue pour prendre sa place. « Vous deux, soyez sages, » ordonna Simmons, tournant sur ses talons. « A moins que vous ne vouliez rejoindre le Major Carter, » menaça-t-il en sortant.

ooo

Jack mena Teal'c à travers les couloirs, essayant de se souvenir des schémas qu'il avait étudiés au cours du vol jusqu'au Nevada. Ils avaient eu de la chance, réussissant à atteindre de justesse le niveau 8 avant que le vaisseau ne décolle. Ils dépassèrent une cage d'escalier et Jack s'arrêta.

« O'Neill ? »

« Dans quelle remise se trouvait Carter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les salles de stockage ne sont pas reliés au système de survie du vaisseau, et tout le niveau 7 est exposé au vide, » dit Teal'c d'une voix grave.

« Quoi ? Qui a eu cette brillante idée ? » demanda Jack, son cœur lourd. Pas relié au système de survie ? Est-ce que cela signifiait ce qu'il pensait que ça signifiait ?

« Etant donné l'habitude du SGC d'entrer en contact avec des substances inhabituelles, il fut pensé que le fait de couper les salles d'entreposage du système principal de survie maintiendrait les conditions de quarantaine. »

Jack soupira. « Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de l'atteindre ? »

« Peut-être que si nous possédions une torche à plasma, nous pourrions accéder à la salle de stockage à partir du niveau huit et découper à travers. Cela prendrait, néanmoins, plusieurs heures pour couper à travers le plancher. »

« Plus vite nous reprendrons le contrôle de ce vaisseau, plus vite nous pourrons la joindre. Allons-y. »

ooo

Sam ouvrit les yeux, observant avec fascination son souffle former une légère brume de givre sur le sol. Elle avait tenté de bouger pour maintenir la chaleur, mais le manque d'oxygène lui faisait tourner la tête et l'avait rendue trop lasse pour continuer. Avec une froide objectivité, elle savait qu'il devait faire au moins -18°C dans la pièce. Son corps avait cessé de frissonner depuis longtemps et était engourdi. Sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, elle renonça, fermant les yeux, sa dernière pensée étant que Jack avait eu raison, hier c'était le seul aujourd'hui qu'ils auraient eu.

ooo

Jack suivit Teal'c sur le pont, tous deux perplexes et inquiets au manque de réponse. Ne voyant rien sinon deux corps, Jack vérifia le pouls de l'un pendant que Teal'c en faisait de même avec l'autre. « Celui-ci est blessé, mais en vie, » rapporta Teal'c, en prenant le pouls d'une femme étendue près du fauteuil du commandant.

« Mort, » dit Jack succinctement, ressentant très peu de remords en reconnaissant le corps d'Adrian Conrad. Finalement, un peu de justice.

« Où sont les otages ? » demanda Teal'c à la femme qui avait commencé à remuer.

« Salle de stockage de nourriture... niveau quatre. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Ligotez-la. »

« Simmons, » marmonna la femme, clignant des yeux d'un air hébété en regardant le cadavre de Conrad.

Jack soupira. « Ouais. »

Teal'c travailla rapidement pour lier la femme puis ils sortirent de la salle.

Quelque chose frappa Teal'c avec force par derrière, le projetant en avant. Réagissant instinctivement, Jack pivota, touchant Simmons d'un swing. Ce dernier le poussa contre un mur, ses yeux flashant, confirmant ce que Jack avait craint. Simmons l'écrasa violemment contre la cloison et Jack s'effondra sur le sol, luttant pour rester conscient.

Teal'c obligea Simmons à lâcher Jack, forçant le Goa'uld à un échange de coups. Encore étourdi, Jack ne put qu'observer les deux hommes se battre, devenant rapidement évident que Teal'c ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la force accrue de Simmons, due à la présence du goa'uld, lorsqu'il balança le Jaffa contre la cloison, l'étourdissant.

Jack regarda Simmons ramasser une clé anglaise et s'avancer vers son ami. « Je vais savourer ce moment. » Jack s'efforça de se lever, sachant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais à temps. Le vaisseau trembla soudain, la secousse déséquilibrant Simmons.

Jack se mit sur ses pieds et tituba à travers le couloir. Ses yeux luttant encore pour se concentrer, il tâtonna pour trouver le panneau de contrôle, espérant pousser le bon bouton. Le sas s'ouvrit et Jack s'arc-bouta, luttant contre le brusque maelström. Il regarda Simmons projeté hors du vaisseau dans l'espace puis il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Teal'c commença à glisser vers l'ouverture.

Il tendit son bras, enfonçant désespérément ses doigts dans la veste de Teal'c et frappant le panneau de contrôle. Le sas se referma et Jack ressentit un 'pop' dans ses oreilles. Luttant pour respirer, il s'écroula sur le sol, l'adrénaline quittant son système. « Niveau quatre, » rappela Teal'c, son torse se soulevant. Jack acquiesça et ils s'aidèrent à se remettre debout.

ooo

Jonas se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant les silhouettes à l'intérieur. Le Colonel O'Neill était un peu en arrière, observant Teal'c et Gibson manier leurs torches, tentant désespérément de couper à travers le plancher.

Il avait été plaisamment surpris et plus qu'un peu soulagé quand les deux hommes s'étaient précipités dans le garde-manger, les libérant Julia et lui.

Les deux hommes avaient facilement maîtrisé les pirates et le Prométhée était maintenant à nouveau sous le contrôle du SGC. Et à présent que le vaisseau était à eux, ils s'attaquèrent à leur autre problème : libérer Sam.

Jonas fit les calculs. Elle était enfermée dans la pièce sans système de survie depuis près de cinq heures. Ils avaient décidé de couper à travers le plancher de la salle directement au-dessus de la réserve où elle se trouvait, espérant que lorsque le lourd panneau métallique céderait, il ne l'écraserait pas. Supposant, bien sûr, qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

« Colonel O'Neill ? » dit-il, entrant dans la pièce. « Nous avons peut-être un problème. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite.

« D'après Jones, nous devrions être en orbite d'une planète en ce moment. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non. Il n'y a qu'un espace vide, » dit Jonas, son regard dérivant au-delà de Jack vers les deux hommes en train de travailler sur le sol.

« Quelle planète ? »

« Une que le Colonel Maybourne voulait explorer à l'origine. Visiblement, lorsqu'il dirigeait l'opération clandestine, ils ont découvert une tablette décrivant une grande réserve d'armes et de technologie. C'est pour cela que Simmons voulait Conrad... pour traduire, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'adresser au SGC pour ce faire.

« Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, c'est pourquoi ils voulaient le Prométhée. Avec les deux Portes des étoiles sous le contrôle du SGC, ce vaisseau était leur seul moyen pour se rendre sur cette planète. »

« Ouais, ben, ils ne l'ont plus, » dit Jack, sursautant légèrement lorsque les torches parvinrent à trancher à travers, le morceau de plancher émettant un bruit métallique en tombant dans la pièce en-dessous. Ignorant Jonas, Jack se précipita en avant, s'agenouillant aux côtés de Teal'c, Jonas regardant par-dessus leurs épaules. « Teal'c ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit le Jaffa, prenant une lampe électrique. « Il fait très froid. » Il se pencha par-dessus, passant la lampe dans le trou. « Je la vois. »

Jonas tendit son cou, son cœur ratant un battement à la vue de la silhouette pale et immobile. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle rappela à Jonas une statue dans un musée, ses traits à jamais préservés.

Gibson posa un vêtement sur le bord, puis jeta une corde dans la salle. O'Neill la saisit, s'arrêtant quand la main de Teal'c se posa sur la sienne. « L'air n'est pas respirable. Je peux supporter des niveaux d'oxygène bas plus longtemps que vous. »

« Teal'c... »

« Vous mettriez davantage en danger le Major Carter si vous perdiez conscience et aviez besoin d'être secouru à votre tour. » Jack acquiesça, cédant à la sagesse de Teal'c.

Se déplaçant rapidement, le Jaffa se saisit de la corde, n'utilisant que sa force pour se laisser descendre dans la pièce. Jack l'observa empiler rapidement des caisses, puis souleva doucement Sam, la hissant sur son épaule. Il grimpa sur les caisses suffisamment haut pour que Jack et Gibson puissent remonter Sam. Jack la porta un peu plus loin et l'étendit sur le sol alors que Jonas roulait sa veste et la plaçait sous sa tête. Sa peau était froide et raide, tout comme ses muscles.

« Colonel O'Neill ? »

« Je suis désolé, O'Neill, » dit Teal'c, le désespoir évident dans sa voix.

ooo

Jack était assis à côté du lit, incapable d'arracher ses yeux de la silhouette immobile sur les couvertures. Elle était étendue là si paisiblement. Juste comme elle avait dormi dans La Pièce cette première nuit, blottie contre lui. Mais il n'y aurait pas de grommellement, pas de bave sur l'oreiller, pas cette fois, plus jamais. Il avait fait des cauchemars sur cet instant plus d'une fois. Il l'avait imaginée mourir sous une grêle de balles ou un tir de lance goa'uld. Plus d'une fois il était passé près d'un accident de voitures, son cœur faisant une petite embardée jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir que parmi les voitures impliquées la sienne n'y était pas. Il avait traversé un échange de coup de feux, voyant son visage en surimpression sur les autres. Il y avait eu tant de situations où ils ne s'en étaient sortis que d'un cheveu au cours de toutes ces années, les balles qu'ils avaient évitées tant de fois que cela en était devenu tout naturel pour lui. SG1 avait une chance rare, certains disaient qu'ils étaient bénis. Et il semblerait que leur chance venait juste de s'épuiser.

Il tendit la main et traça délicatement ses traits, les gravant dans ses souvenirs. Au moins elle n'avait pas souffert, il pouvait se consoler avec cela. C'était comme de s'endormir, il le savait pour l'avoir vécu. Elle s'était juste recroquevillée et s'était endormie. Au moins ses derniers instants n'avaient pas été pleins de douleur ou de peur. Ou juste de douleur. Elle devait savoir. Teal'c avait dit que c'était son idée à elle d'isoler les salles de stockage. Elle savait, alors même qu'elle leur parlait par radio, elle savait que son temps était limité. Et elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent, ou parce qu'elle pensait qu'il s'en fichait ?

Il lui avait sans aucun doute fait croire cela surtout à la façon dont il lui avait parlé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté. Pensait-elle que ça lui serait égal ? Ou peut-être qu'il tenait trop à elle et qu'il mettrait en péril la mission juste pour la sauver ?

« O'Neill, » dit Teal'c d'une voix grave derrière lui.

« Pas maintenant, » dit Jack, pas encore prêt à voir quelqu'un, pas encore.

« Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir honorer votre requête. Un vaisseau est sorti de l'hyperespace près de nous. »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Jack.

« C'est un vaisseau Asgard. Ils souhaitent vous parler, » rapporta Teal'c.

Jack ferma les yeux et soupira, maudissant l'appel du devoir. « OK. » Il tendit le bras pour prendre une couverture au pied du lit. Il la déplia, la drapant sur le corps immobile de Sam. « Ce fut un honneur, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« En effet, O'Neill, » dit Teal'c, s'avançant pour se placer à côté de lui. Le Jaffa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et Jack se tint là pendant quelques secondes, reconnaissant silencieusement le soutien de ce qui était maintenant les deux derniers survivants de SG1. « Thor attend, » dit calmement Teal'c.

« Nous ne devrions pas faire attendre le petit gars, » dit Jack. « Il déteste quand nous sommes en retard. »

Ils sortirent de la salle, Jack prenant un instant pour couper le système de survie de la pièce et sceller la porte, protégeant son second dans la mort comme il ne l'avait pu dans la vie.

Cela ne prit à lui et à Teal'c que quelques minutes pour arriver à la passerelle. Jonas était assis sur l'un des fauteuils, Julia Donovan se tenait derrière lui. Thor était devant la baie principale, assis dans son siège. « Alors vous... vous êtes... » bégaya Donovan, fixant le petit alien. C'était une scène que Jack aurait trouvée hilarante, s'il y avait eu une autre personne dans la pièce avec qui partager.

« Nous avons visité la Terre de nombreuses fois, Mademoiselle Donovan, » dit Thor.

« Thor, » interrompit Jack, gardant délibérément un ton enjoué. « Je pensais que vous alliez prendre un nouveau corps. » Il s'avança jusqu'à l'Asgard.

« Je l'ai fait, » répondit Thor, regardant la passerelle autour de lui.

« Comment saviez qu'il fallait venir ? » demanda Jonas.

« Les Asgard surveillent toute activité hyperspatiale à proximité de la Terre. Nous vous avons suivis depuis que vous avez quitté son orbite. Est-ce que le Major Carter est ici ? »

Jack soupira doucement. « Le Major Carter ne sera plus en mesure d'aider les Asgard, » dit Teal'c, évitant à Jack d'avoir à annoncer la nouvelle à leur allié.

Thor se figea un instant. « C'est en effet malheureux car nous étions venus chercher votre aide. Le monde des Asgard a été envahi par les Réplicateurs. Nous avons besoin à la fois de vous et de votre vaisseau. »

Jack regarda son 'équipage'. « Thor... vous savez que nous adorerions vous aider... mais nous sommes un peu court au niveau du personnel, » dit-il.

« Nous avons étudié la technologie du Prométhée. Des membres de mon équipage sont volontaires pour offrir leur assistance, » dit Thor. « En vérité, O'Neill... vous êtes notre dernier espoir, » dit-il simplement.

ooo

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux, les clignant pour rendre net le plafond gris argent. Cet endroit ne semblait pas familier, mais il l'emplissait d'un air de déjà vu. « Vous êtes réveillée. » Elle tourna la tête, fronçant les yeux à la vue de grands yeux noirs qui la fixaient.

« Thor ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se redressa lentement, saisissant le drap qui la couvrait et découvrit que c'était la seule chose qui la couvrait. « Je pensais que j'étais... » Sa voix s'estompa et elle regarda la pièce, ses yeux s'agrandissant à la vue d'elle-même étendue sur une autre table. « Thor, que se passe-t-il ? Qui est... »

« C'est vous, Major Carter. Ou elle était vous, » dit-il, contournant le lit. « Vous étiez morte, Major Carter. Nous souhaitions vous ranimer, mais votre corps était bien trop endommagé par le froid. Nous avons tenté une autre voie. »

Sam balança ses pieds par-dessus le bord du lit, luttant pour draper le drap autour d'elle dans le but de préserver sa pudeur tout en étant capable de marcher. Elle se mit debout, s'avançant lentement jusqu'à l'autre lit, son regard fixé sur le corps étendu là. Elle pouvait voir les traces révélatrices des engelures sur sa chair exposée, sur ses doigts et son visage.

Elle ferma les yeux, un souvenir flottant dans son esprit. Le froid, sa tête se vidant comme l'oxygène venait à manquer, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, pas cette fois. « Je suis un clone, » dit-elle, se tournant pour regarder l'alien. « Vous... vous... »

« Nous avons cloné votre corps, oui, » confirma Thor. « Nous surveillons la Terre et nous avons suivi votre vaisseau. Une fois que vous êtes sortis de l'hyperespace, nous vous avons contactés. En scannant votre vaisseau, nous avons découvert votre corps et déterminé ce qui s'était passé. » Il s'avança et se tint à ses côtés. « Nous ne savions pas si le processus allait fonctionner, ceci est la première fois que nous tentions un transfert avec un non-Asgard. »

Sam se tourna à nouveau pour fixer son corps. « Ils ont dû être plus qu'heureux de vous donner leur permission. »

« Nous ne leur avons pas demandé, » dit Thor.

« Quoi ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne savions pas si le transfert réussirait. Nous avons pensé qu'il était mieux de s'assurer du succès du processus avant de... leur donner espoir, » dit-il, hésitant un peu avec la tournure de phrase terrienne.

« Alors ils pensent toujours que je suis morte. Ce que je suis, en quelque sorte, je suppose, » dit-elle, tendant la main pour toucher le corps et se reculant à la sensation glacée.

« Major Carter. » Une petite main toucha son bras, attirant son attention. « Je sais que l'idée du clonage n'est pas quelque chose de naturel pour les humains, cependant vous n'êtes pas une copie, vous ETES le Major Samantha Carter. Le corps est peut-être une copie, mais votre conscience est intacte. »

« Comment faites-vous cela ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous prenons un échantillon de cellule et nous le répliquons. Ce corps est exactement comme celui-ci. Il a la même taille, la couleur et les mêmes marques. Il est identique jusqu'au niveau cellulaire. Vous avez même le même niveau de naquadah dans votre sang, » dit-il.

Sa main se glissa inconsciemment sur sa nuque. « Alors, même si ce corps n'a jamais porté Jolinar... »

« Au niveau cellulaire, ce corps fut autrefois un hôte, même si dans la réalité il n'a pas servi d'hôte. Est-ce que cela vous inquiète ? Nous pourrions tenter de refaire un corps sans de telles altérations, » proposa-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête. « Vous disiez qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis vivante. »

« Non. Nous pouvons les contacter... »

« Non. Non, » dit Sam, son esprit bourdonnant de possibilités. Elle était morte... elle était libre. Thor pouvait retéléporter son corps sur le Prométhée et personne ne saurait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester sur le monde des Asgard ou faire en sorte qu'il la dépose sur une planète, et pourquoi pas sur Terre. Elle pourrait laisser tout ça derrière elle, la responsabilité, la douleur. Elle n'aurait plus à lutter. Elle pourrait se ranger et vivre sa vie, sans avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule ou ressentir un éclair de peur quand une voiture restait trop longtemps dans son rétroviseur. Elle pourrait laisser Samantha Carter et tout son passé derrière. Le pourrait-elle ? Pourrait-elle abandonner ses amis et partir avec seulement les vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle... ou plus exactement sans même cela ?

« J'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez l'annoncer immédiatement à vos amis, » dit Thor. « Ils sont plus que... bouleversés par votre mort. »

« Est-ce que vous n'êtes jamais fatigué, Thor ? » demanda-t-elle, tournant le dos à son cadavre et s'appuyant sur le bord du lit.

« Si vous souhaitez vous reposer, je peux vous montrer vos quartiers... »

« Non, pas ça. Je veux dire... je suis lasse. Je suis lasse de lutter, de combattre. Je suis lasse d'avoir à me sentir honteuse de qui je suis ou ce que je suis. Je suis lasse de me sentir responsable chaque fois que les Tok'ra nous mentent. Je suis lasse de voir la façon dont les gens me regardent quand ils apprennent que je ne suis plus humaine désormais. Je suis... je suis juste lasse, Thor, » dit-elle, la voix cassée.

Il prit sa main, la ramenant jusqu'à son lit. « Le processus est exténuant. Il faudra quelque temps à mon équipage pour s'accoutumer au Prométhée. Vous devriez vous reposer, » dit-il. « Il y aura bien assez de temps pour faire connaître votre survie à vos amis. Ou pas. » Elle acquiesça, se pelotonnant avec gratitude dans le lit. Nouvellement ressuscitée dans les entrailles d'un vaisseau alien, elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus seule... ou plus libre.

ooo

Jack traversa les couloirs, se renfrognant au surréalisme de la situation. Environ cinquante Asgard fourmillaient dans le Prométhée, réparant divers systèmes et faisant ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le rendre aussi prêt que possible pour s'occuper des Réplicateurs. Il savait que leur intention était bonne, et ceci n'était certainement pas un problème avec les aliens, mais il avait personnellement l'impression d'être une version faussée de Dorothée dans le remake le plus étrange qui soit du Magicien d'Oz.

Il s'arrêta et regarda à l'extérieur à travers un petit hublot, incapable de contenir complètement le frisson qu'il ressentait. L'espace. Ils étaient vraiment dans l'espace. Oh, ils y avaient déjà été, mais jamais dans un vaisseau à EUX. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient fabriqué, pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient emprunté ou volé.

Une plainte bien familière et un flash de lumière agressèrent ses sens et en un instant il avait quitté le Prométhée et se tenait debout dans le vaisseau de Thor. « Thor, non pas que je ne vous aime pas, parce que c'est le cas, vraiment. Vous me rappelez en quelque sorte ce terrier que j'avais... que diable ? » Il se figea, ayant l'impression d'avoir été frappé au ventre, son regard fixé sur le corps recouvert de Sam.

« O'Neill, » dit Thor, venant se tenir à ses côtés.

« Thor. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi avez-vous... que fait-elle ici ? » demanda Jack, s'efforçant de contrôler sa colère.

« Le Major Carter est morte, » dit Thor d'une voix douce.

« Ouais. Je sais. Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Que diable êtes-vous en train de lui faire ? »

« Comme vous le savez, les Asgard maintiennent leur nombre par clonage. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avions jamais tenté de cloner d'autres êtres que les Asgard. Nous aimerions, cependant, le faire avec le Major Carter. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas simplement la... réparer ? »

Thor secoua la tête. « Les dommages sont trop importants. »

« Eh bien alors... »

« Le froid qui a endommagé son corps, a préservé son esprit. Je suis sûr que sa conscience a survécu et peut être transférée dans un nouveau corps. »

« Sûr... ? Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons jamais tenté ce processus avec un non-Asgard. Le seul moyen de savoir si cela fonctionnera est de le tenter. »

Jack passa sa main dans ses cheveux, son esprit passant en revue les possibilités. Il pouvait la ravoir ? Vivante et entière ? Thor pouvait simplement prendre son corps, en faire un autre et y mettre sa conscience ? Comme... mettre un vieux disque dur dans un nouvel ordinateur. Mais sera-t-elle la même ? Sera-t-elle toujours Sam ? Ou juste une imitation. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Que feraient-ils alors... au diable ils, que ferait-il lui ? C'était sa décision.

Et si Thor avait tort ? Et si sa conscience était endommagée et qu'ils ressuscitaient un corps sans esprit, ou avec un esprit si brisé qu'elle passerait le reste de sa vie dans un asile, fixant d'un œil vide un mur vert ?

Si le pire arrivait, aurait-il le courage et la force de la débrancher ? « Et si... »

« J'ai grande confiance que cela fonctionnera, O'Neill, » dit Thor.

Jack soupira, tendant la main pour caresser les cheveux de Sam. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait prendre le risque, il devait cela à elle, à Jacob... à lui-même. « Faites-le, » dit-il précipitamment, crachant les mots avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis.

« Très bien. » Thor s'éloigna, puis se retourna et revint. « O'Neill ? J'ai une question. »

Jack se tourna. « Quoi ? »

« Le corps du Major Carter a été altéré lorsqu'il a été possédé par un symbiote. Nous pouvons ôter ces altérations, la ramenant à son état normal. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Vous voulez dire, le naquadah, le marqueur protéinique... »

Thor hocha la tête. « Oui. Nous avons étudié les humains depuis de nombreuses années. Ce ne serait pas difficile d'enlever ces altérations. Souhaitez-vous que nous le fassions ? »

Que désirait-il ? Que voudrait-elle ? Voulait-elle être à nouveau 'normale'? Pas de naquadah, rien qui la rende différente. Plus aucune raison de craindre le NID ou des idiots comme Conrad. Elle pourrait simplement être à nouveau elle-même, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Au cours des dernières années, Jolinar avait pris une telle place en Sam qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle-même savait où l'une finissait et l'autre commençait. Combien de fois au cours de ces années Jolinar leur avait-elle sauvé la vie ? Combien de fois le naquadah dans son sang leur avait-il donné un avantage ? Sam avait accepté Jolinar il y a des années de cela, pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il reprochait toujours au serpent de l'avoir blessée ? Est-ce qu'il en voulait encore à la créature pour l'avoir, au fond, violée ? Elle l'avait acceptée... mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas les Tok'ra. Ils avaient blessé son amie, et il ne pouvait leur pardonner cela. Il ne pouvait pas, mais elle si. Elle n'avait pas seulement pardonné, elle avait accepté ce que Jolinar lui avait fait et essayé de son mieux d'en tirer le meilleur profit.

« O'Neill ? » insista Thor.

« Le naquadah... » Jack se tourna et s'agenouilla, essayant de regarder Thor dans les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il pourrait compromettre ses chances d'avoir des enfants ? » Thor cligna des yeux. « Ce que je veux dire... Je ne sais pas si elle le veut, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont nous avons discuté... »

« Le naquadah dans le sang du Major Carter n'a aucun impact sur sa fertilité, » dit Thor.

Jack soupira. « OK. Laissez-le là, ne changez rien... faites-le... faites-le simplement. »

« Il en sera fait ainsi, » dit Thor. Il se tourna et s'éloigna, allant probablement faire le nécessaire.

Jack se releva, grommelant aux élancements dans ses genoux. Il se retourna vers le corps, se découvrant étrangement attiré par celui-ci. Des doutes l'assaillirent, des doutes presque assez forts pour le pousser à courir après Thor et lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il avait changé d'avis. Comment savait-il qu'elle voulait revenir ? Quel droit avait-il de prendre cette décision ?

ooo

Sam ouvrit les yeux, entendant les voix familières. Elle était en train de rêver, se rappelant la nuit précédent la mission sur Pangar. Elle et Jack étaient assis dans le lit dans La Pièce, mangeant des plats chinois et riant en regardant un film à la télé. Ils avaient été si détendus, si à l'aise. Simplement de parler et de se détendre. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi à l'aise près de lui. Ca lui avait manqué. Cela lui manquerait.

C'était étrange, elle pouvait presque entendre sa voix. Elle se redressa, jetant un regard à la pièce. Jack était là, en train de parler à Thor... debout près de son corps. « Jack ? » murmura-t-elle, maudissant Thor d'avoir brisé sa confiance.

« Ils ne peuvent pas vous entendre. »

Sam baissa les yeux. « Heimdall ? »

« Oui. Nous avons érigé un champ de force. Le Colonel O'Neill ne sait pas que vous êtes ici. »

Sam se glissa hors du lit, s'avançant. « Comme vous le savez, les Asgard maintiennent leur nombre par clonage. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avions jamais tenté de cloner d'autre être que les Asgard. Nous aimerions, cependant, le faire avec le Major Carter. » Entendit-elle Thor dire. Que faisait-il ?

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas simplement la... réparer ? »

Thor secoua la tête. « Les dommages sont trop importants. »

« Eh bien alors... »

« Le froid qui a endommagé son corps, a préservé son esprit. Je suis sûr que sa conscience a survécu et peut être transférée dans un nouveau corps. »

« Heimdall ? Que fait-il ? » demanda Sam.

« Il rembourse une dette, » dit Heimdall.

« Quelle dette ? »

« Sûr... ? Vraiment ? » demanda Jack.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons jamais tenté ce processus avec un non-Asgard. Le seul moyen de savoir si cela fonctionnera est de le tenter. »

Jack passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Et si... » demanda-t-il. L'estomac de Sam se serra à l'expression d'espoir sur son visage. C'était une expression qu'elle n'avait vue jamais auparavant.

« J'ai grande confiance que cela fonctionnera, O'Neill, » dit Thor.

« Faites-le, » dit Jack.

« Très bien. » Thor s'éloigna, puis se retourna et revint. « O'Neill ? J'ai une question. »

Jack se tourna. « Quoi ? »

« Le corps du Major Carter a été altéré lorsqu'il a été possédé par un symbiote. Nous pouvons ôter ces altérations, la ramenant à son état normal. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Vous voulez dire, le naquadah, le marqueur protéinique... »

Thor hocha la tête. « Oui. Nous avons étudié les humains depuis de nombreuses années. Ce ne serait pas difficile d'enlever ces altérations. Souhaitez-vous que nous le fassions ? »

Le cœur de Sam fit une embardée, soudain désespérément effrayée de ce qu'elle entendrait. « Heimdall... arrêtez-le. »

« Major Carter ? »

Elle pivota vivement, tournant le dos à Jack et à Thor. « Je ne... je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Je pensais que ceci vous importait grandement ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas... aussi longtemps que je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, je ne SAIS pas et... »

« O'Neill ? » entendit-elle Thor insister.

« Le naquadah... Est-ce qu'il pourrait compromettre ses chances d'avoir des enfants ? » Thor cligna des yeux. « Ce que je veux dire... Je ne sais pas si elle le veut, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont nous avons discuté... »

« Le naquadah dans le sang du Major Carter n'a aucun impact sur sa fertilité, » dit Thor.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle à Heimdall.

Heimdall secoua la tête. « Oui. »

« OK. Laissez-le là, ne changez rien... faites-le... faites-le simplement, » dit Jack.

« Il en sera fait ainsi, » dit Thor.

Sam regarda Thor quitter la pièce alors que Jack reportait son attention sur son corps, l'étudiant à nouveau. Il n'avait pas accepté. Il avait eu la possibilité de la rendre normale, et il ne l'avait pas saisie. Sans presque avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'avança, sentant à peine le léger frisson lorsqu'elle traversa le champ de force. « Coucou, Jack, » dit-elle, prenant plaisir à le surprendre. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle avait l'occasion de faire cela. « A six heures, » souffla-t-elle.

Il pivota sur ses talons, une expression inhabituelle de stupéfaction sur son visage. « Sam ? » Ses yeux passèrent d'elle à son corps derrière lui. « Wow, » s'écria-t-il finalement. « C'était... c'était... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il. « Rien n'est aussi rapide. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. En fait, Thor m'avait déjà... clonée. » Elle fronça les sourcils en disant les mots. « Il ne voulait rien dire avant parce qu'il ne savait pas si ça fonctionnerait, » expliqua-t-elle.

« On dirait que ça a fonctionné, » dit-il en agitant la main vers elle.

« Oui. Je... je ne me sens pas différente, du tout. Je veux dire, je me sens moi. »

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Oh. Deux heures, je crois. J'ai en quelque sorte perdu ma montre. » Elle passa la main sur son poignet nu, grimaçant à quel point ça sonnait creux.

« Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas avertis ? Nous avons été... J'ai été... pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas avertis ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna les yeux. « Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Vous ne savez pas ? Vous ne pensiez pas que nous serions intéressés de savoir que vous n'étiez plus morte ? » Il s'avança vers elle et la saisit par les épaules, la faisant regarder dans ses yeux. « Sam ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est juste que... » Elle ferma les yeux. « C'était tentant, » avoua-t-elle.

« Tentant ? »

Elle soupira, puis le regarda dans les yeux. « De ne pas revenir. »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. »

« Sam ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, s'arrachant à ses mains. Elle s'avança jusqu'à une grande baie et fixa l'extérieur. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Sam ? » Il vint derrière elle, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. « Parlez-moi, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Savez-vous combien c'est tentant ? De simplement partir. De ne pas avoir à se battre tout le temps. D'être juste moi... si je peux encore me rappeler qui est 'moi'. » Elle sentit ses mains quitter ses épaules pour être remplacées par le poids de sa veste. Elle l'enroula autour d'elle, savourant la chaleur réconfortante. Il la retourna et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes vous. Une femme fantastique, drôle, chaleureuse et attentionnée. Et j'étais un sacré idiot de laisser quelque chose dont nous n'avions aucun contrôle dessus vous donner l'impression que vous deviez vous enfuir. De toutes les choses que les Tok'ra ont merdé au cours des années, vous n'en faites pas partie. Jolinar fait autant partie de vous que Charlie fait partie de moi... et je vous demande pardon de vous avoir donné l'impression que vous deviez en avoir honte. » Elle baissa les yeux, balayée par le soulagement qu'elle ressentait à ses mots. « Je veux que vous reveniez... mais je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas, » dit-il lentement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vous pensez que je n'ai jamais eu envie de simplement grimper dans mon 4x4 et de partir ? Aller trouver un endroit où je n'aurai pas à être le Colonel O'Neill... ne pas avoir à prendre de décisions et donner des ordres à des personnes qui pourraient les mener à leur mort. De ne pas avoir à tuer mes amis. »

« Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Parce que j'ai une meilleure raison de rester que de partir, » dit-il, l'expression dans ses yeux lui disant plus que ses mots ne le pourraient jamais.

« Ce... ceci ne vous pose pas de problème ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste vers sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? Ce que vous portez ? Non. Aucun problème du tout. Ca ferait des merveilles pour le moral au SGC, bien que je doute que beaucoup de travail serait accompli. Et ça pourrait être un peu léger en hiver... »

« Jack, » interrompit-elle, incapable de cacher le sourire.

« Je me fiche que vous soyez un clone. En fait, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ait besoin de le savoir. Si Thor a fait correctement les choses, personne ne saura jamais à moins que nous le leur disions. »

« Mais si nous ne leur disons pas, comment expliquerez-vous que je sois en vie ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Nous avons vu les Asgard ramener des gens à la vie auparavant. C'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Ce qui est la vérité. »

« O'Neill. » Jack se tourna pour voir Thor debout à quelques mètres. « Je m'excuse d'interrompre, mais nous avons terminé notre travail sur votre vaisseau. Nous devons partir. »

Jack acquiesça. « Très bien. » Il se tourna vers Sam. « Carter ? Vous, euh... »

« Thor, où sont mes vêtements ? » interrompit-elle.

« Ils ont été mis à nettoyer. »

« Eh bien, j'en ai besoin. » Sam se tourna vers Jack et sourit. « Si nous allons botter les fesses de quelques Réplicateurs, je ne vais pas le faire habillée comme une participante d'une fête estudiantine. »

« Vous voyez, vous n'avez jamais répondu à cette question, » dit Jack alors que Heimdall entrait dans la pièce en portant un paquet de vêtements verts.

« Répondu à quoi ? » demanda Sam, prenant les habits des mains de Heimdall.

« A quel type de Réplicateurs avez-vous eu affaire ? Parce que ceux que j'ai vus n'avaient certainement pas de fesses. »

ooo

Jack referma la porte derrière lui, se sentant voûté par le soulagement. Enfin. Il était enfin chez lui. Il jeta les clés sur la table et entra dans le salon, allumant les lumières. Il ôta son manteau, le jetant sur le canapé et prit la télécommande sur la table basse. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et alluma la télé. Soixante-douze heures. Il avait un congé de soixante-douze heures... et absolument rien à faire. Il regarda le téléphone, réprimant l'envie folle de prendre le combiné et de l'appeler. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il lui avait promis, peut-être pas explicitement, mais il lui avait promis de respecter ses limites. Et de la laisser aller à son rythme, même si décider s'ils AVAIENT un rythme faisait partie de ces limites.

Tout comme de ne pas dire à Hammond à propos d'être un clone faisait partie de ces limites. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non que Jonas et Teal'c aient si volontiers accepté leur histoire sur le fait que les Asgard avaient simplement 'retapé' Sam. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses coéquipiers étaient aussi naïfs. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Peut-être que Teal'c avait finalement compris qu'il y avait un temps pour les questions... et un temps pour simplement accepter.

C'était finalement ce qu'il avait fait... accepté. Accepté que Jolinar était une part vitale de Carter, que même si les Tok'ra étaient de sacrés emmerdeurs, ils avaient leur utilité. Et s'il pouvait accepter la tante Rose de Sara, il pouvait accepter toutes les choses en plus qui venaient avec Sam.

Son ventre gronda, lui rappelant que cela faisait au moins six heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé. S'extirpant de son fauteuil, il se saisit du téléphone, se dirigeant vers la cuisine et la poignée de menus qui était dans le tiroir. Il les feuilleta, cherchant quelque chose qui tentait son palais. Alors même qu'il pesait le pour et le contre entre Italien et Thaï... la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

ooo

Sam monta l'allée, jetant un regard prudent derrière elle. C'était idiot de sa part d'être aussi paranoïaque. Elle ne faisait rien de mal. Il n'y avait aucun règlement qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer du temps chez Jack. Absolument aucun. Ce n'était que leurs propres insécurités qui les avaient gardés éloignés. Lesquelles, décida-t-elle, n'avaient plus d'importance. Qu'y avait-il de bien à se préserver pour demain quand les chances étaient qu'ils n'en auraient jamais ?

La première fois qu'elle avait été quasiment gelée à mort, elle n'avait eu aucun regret. Cette fois, oui. Elle regrettait que les derniers mots entre eux aient été des mots de colère, que leur dernier souvenir de l'un l'autre ait été terni par la peur et le ressentiment.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas de demain, elle ne voulait pas qu'hier soit plein de regrets.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la véranda, jonglant avec les sacs, fixant la sonnette. Etait-ce ce qu'il fallait faire ? Et s'il ne le voulait plus ? Et si... et si cela n'avait était que son machisme qui s'exprimait ? Elle connaissait bien Jack, il détestait perdre. Et perdre un coéquipier était la plus amère des défaites pour lui.

Ils avaient conclu une sorte de trêve, s'efforçant tous les deux de vaincre les Réplicateurs et de dissimuler son petit secret. Il avait semblé presque se méfier d'elle après qu'ils soient retournés sur le Prométhée. Et s'il avait vraiment un problème avec les clones ? Il avait, pour sûr, des réticences avec leurs doubles robotiques que Harlan avait fabriqués... ne les considérant jamais réellement humains. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il la voyait ? Comme une pâle copie ?

Décidant que, peut-être, elle ne voulait pas obtenir la réponse à certaines questions, elle se retourna. Ce serait mieux ainsi, partir maintenant. Ils pourraient travailler ensemble. Ce serait suffisant pour l'instant.

La porte s'ouvrit. « Carter ? »

Elle se retourna, maudissant le timing. « Oh. Bonjour. »

« Est-ce que vous... Est-ce que vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Humm... Je suis désolée. Je, euh... je vais juste partir. » Elle s'apprêta à se diriger vers sa voiture et à s'en aller.

« C'est dans vos habitudes de sonner à la porte et de vous enfuir ? » demanda-t-il, inclinant la tête.

« Je ne m'enfuyais pas. »

« Si. »

« Non. C'est faux... » protesta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? » Il sortit de la véranda et tendit la main.

« Humm... Des lasagnes de chez Valentino et... je suis passé au vidéo club, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous veniez me voir ? »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. Tenez... profitez de la nourriture et... »

« Sam, » interrompit-il. « Entrez et venez manger. »

« Jack, je ne pense pas que... »

Il posa gentiment un doigt sur sa bouche, faisant taire sa protestation. « Vous pensez toujours trop. Entrez, » dit-il en prenant sa main. Elle saisit sa main et le suivit dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière eux.

ooo

« Est-ce que vous en avez fini ? » demanda Heimdall, entrant sur la passerelle du vaisseau.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Thor, son attention rivée sur l'écran devant lui. C'était une vue aérienne, l'image sombre et floue. Heimdall pouvait voir une silhouette monter vers le domicile de quelqu'un.

« Nous sommes en orbite de la Terre depuis presque deux jours. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre davantage. Il nous faut retourner sur Ida, » dit Heimdall.

« J'en suis conscient, » dit Thor, manipulant l'image pour la zoomer.

« Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Heimdall étudia l'image. « Ca ressemble au Major Carter. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi nous intéressons-nous à la vie privée de deux humains ? » demanda Heimdall, observant le Major Carter se retourner et s'éloigner de la maison. Thor tendit la main et glissa une pierre sur la console, envoyant une transmission vers le sol.

« Parce que je le veux, » répondit Thor, clignant innocemment des yeux lorsque la porte d'entrée de la maison de O'Neill s'ouvrit et que les deux humains se mirent à parler. Les deux Asgard observèrent les humains discuter, puis entrer dans la maison de O'Neill, la porte se refermant. « Maintenant nous pouvons partir, » dit Thor, ses fines lèvres se relevant en une apparence de sourire. Pas trop tôt, pensa-t-il, faisant glisser la pierre sur le panneau de contrôle et quittant en douceur l'orbite de la Terre.

Fin

_ooo_

_(1) : référence à l'épisode « Entité », saison 4_

_ooo_

_Note__ : j'ai adoré cette fic et j'espère que vous aussi vous l'avez appréciée._


End file.
